Melody
by Child of a Pineapple
Summary: FINISHED Any time a large group of mostly strangers is thrust into one home, controlled by only a few individuals, someone is always bound to be overlooked. Typically, the silent ones are most likely to be forgotten. Raven X Jericho. OneShot.


So…I still haven't posted chapter six of **Porphyria**…but I will. I'm just having issues with it. In light of that, I figured I might as well post this one-shot I thought of after watching "Titans Together" last night. Since my hopes of Raven and Kid Flash being together are pretty much squashed (stupid Jinx) I figured I should just find someone else. Lucky for Jericho…

I dunno, I guess that's kind of weird. The only Raven x Jericho moment in this fic is at the very end, tho, so it's not that big a deal. But for some reason I really, really like that pairing, and I've got an idea for a multi-chapter fic with it, so…Like, most of you know that I don't really care who ends up with who (i.e., Raven can be with Robin or BB, I don't care, just not Starfire…eww…), because I don't really like romance. But I like this pairing—still not a shipper, but I like it more than any others. Anyway, I figured I should get this up before people can think up tacky Raven x Jericho pairing names. Ah, and I don't know really anything about Raven and Jericho's relationship in the comics, or if they're friends or anything—the only books I have are 2 through 15 of the newest ones, with Impulse/Kid Flash and Superboy and Wondergirl—Jericho's in a couple of those, but he's definitely not like the show version. Nor is he as adorable. But I basically understand his back-story, so…I guess I'm trying to say that I'm not completely clueless.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans, the show or the comics. A Jericho plush toy _would_ be nice, though, so if anyone can find one, let me know. This is set right after "Titans Together," since I have a feeling I won't like how the last episode turns out.

* * *

**Melody**

When the Titans had opened their homes to the teenage superhero community as a whole, they'd seen it as a gesture of unity. Instead, they got mass chaos.

"Can _anyone_ tell me where Kid Flash went?" Raven asked for the fifth time, far past exasperated and nearing anger.

It had taken all of two seconds for Raven to loose track of who was staying at the tower and where they all went. Add Melvin, Timmy, and Teether to the mix, and Raven had taken about all that she could take. The apparently simple task of roll call was complicated by certain superheroes, mostly Kid Flash, who _refused_ to stay in one place.

Cyborg hurried past, dragging two cots to one of the extremely few spare rooms. "Rae, you do realize he could be anywhere, don't you?"

Raven sighed and shook her head. "Fine, I'll just skip him then. I'll wait until he decides to saunter back from Portugal, or wherever else he zapped off to."

"I just hope he brings food," Cyborg said as he brushed past. "We're about out."

Raven stormed to the elevator and slammed down on the button for the living room. Now she'd have to track down Beast Boy and check out the food situation.

"Raven? How come you're all…huffy?"

Melvin's question from the back of the elevator caught Raven's attention, and she turned to face the small girl.

"Mel, I thought I told you to stay with Timmy and Teether," Raven chided, as gently as possible. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Bobby."

The elevator _dinged_ as the doors slid open. Grabbing the girl's hand, Raven pulled Melvin out into the crowded living room, where six or so Titans were gathered.

"Come on, at least he can't run to Brazil whenever he feels like it," Raven said quickly. She faced the crowd of young heroes and cleared her throat.

"Has anyone seen Bobby?" she asked aggravation evident in her tone.

"What does he look like?" Speedy called, from a spot near the couch.

"He's a giant, walking teddy bear," Raven explained, exasperated.

Silence.

"We'll try another floor," Raven murmured, "but I have to talk to Beast Boy first." Still holding Melvin's hand, Raven marched to the kitchen, where Beast Boy's foot was poking out from under a cabinet.

"Ahem."

There was a thud and a loud curse as Beast Boy whacked his head in surprise. Clambering out, one hand rubbing a sore spot on his head, Beast Boy noticed Raven's scowl, and the confused look on Melvin's face. "Sorry," he mumbled, standing up.

Raven made a mental note to tell Beast Boy off later, before getting to the point. "Cyborg says we're almost out of food."

"Yeah." Beast Boy drew the word out, bouncing up on his heels for a second. "And I'm completely out of tofu burgers."

Raven's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't tell me you plan to feed everyone your--"

"I was just kidding," Beast Boy cut her off quickly, raising his hands in defense. "But we are almost out. I guess I'll have to make a grocery run."

"Take somebody with you." Raven turned back to the crowd and pointed to, "You," Red Star, "and you," Argent. "Go with Beast Boy, and bring back food." She rounded to face Beast Boy again. "Not soy milk, or soy waffles, or tofu burgers—food," she added menacingly.

Raven returned to the elevator with Melvin in tow.

"Can I press the button?" Melvin asked politely once they were inside.

"Yes. Just hurry."

"Okay." There was a moment's pause before, "Which button?"

Raven sighed impatiently. "It's the big 'M.'"

A small finger pressed the button and the doors finally slid closed. Raven tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the ride to be over.

"Are we gonna starve?" Melvin asked next, looking up at Raven worriedly.

"No, Mel," Raven said patiently. "Beast Boy and the others are bringing back food. Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

The doors opened on the Main Lobby this time, where Starfire was talking animatedly with Thunder, Bumblebee, and Tramm. Upon noticing Raven and Melvin's arrival, Starfire clapped her hands happily.

"Greetings to you Raven, and Raven's small friend." Starfire called joyously. "I must give you the most glorious news. I have compiled a list of all the Titans who are residing in the Tower, to aid your search.

Nodding her thanks, Raven accepted the clipboard, and placed Melvin's small hand in Starfire's grasp.

"Help her find her bear," Raven called as she returned to the elevator.

"But how am I to locate it?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"Trust me," Raven said as the doors began to close. "You can't miss him."

Raven scanned the list of names as she waited for her stop. Everyone seemed to be accounted for, save the ever truant Kid Flash. Everyone except…

Robin was in the training room, pushing aside equipment to make room for cots with the help of Pantha and Herald. He looked up as Raven rushed out of the elevator.

Any time a large group of mostly strangers is thrust into one home, controlled by only a few individuals, someone is always bound to be overlooked. Typically, the silent ones are most likely to be forgotten.

"Have you seen Jericho?" she demanded, scanning all the faces in the room. Each hero frowned and shook their head.

"Neither have I," Robin told her, "but he has to be somewhere."

"Well, he wasn't in any of the _somewheres_ I already checked when I was looking for Kid Flash." Raven pointed out. "Who, I might add, is probably in the Philippines."

Robin smiled. "You'll find them," he assured her. "That's why I put you in charge of this."

"And I'm so glad you did," Raven quipped sarcastically. She pressed the button for the elevator, and waited for the doors to open for the umpteenth time that day.

Kole and Gnarrk were already on the elevator when Raven stepped inside. Raven didn't return the pink-haired girl's bright smile.

When the doors opened _again_, Raven found herself on the floor with the bedrooms once more. Raven was surprised to find Argent and Beast Boy approaching from the direction of her room.

"There you are, Raven," Beast Boy called with a wave. "We've been looking _everywhere_ for you."

"I'm sure."

"We found Kid Flash," Argent explained. "He showed up a minute after you left. He brought Japanese food."

"Yeah, from _Japan_," Beast Boy added excitedly. **(1)**

"Okay, that's great," Raven said briskly, "but have either of you seen Jericho?"

"I thought you were looking for Kid Flash," Argent replied.

"Now I'm looking for Jericho."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Did you check the roof?"

Raven opened her mouth to respond, but closed it just as quickly. Without another word, she was back inside the elevator, pressing in the "R" button.

When Raven stepped out on to the roof, she was hit with the music before she noticed the figure perched a few yards away. The melody was gentle and infinitely calming, and Raven was left with no choice but to listen to the simple yet beautiful notes.

After a moment, something else filled her consciousness. She didn't hear them, strangely enough, but felt, or sensed them. Words to accompany the silent boy's music. They filled her head, and her heart, and all of a sudden Raven realized she was probably the only person in the tower who could hear them.

Quietly Raven approached and took a seat beside Jericho. For a long time she didn't speak, content to let the melody wash over her, the silent words playing out in her mind.

When the song inevitably ended, Jericho laid his instrument by his side, and waited patiently for Raven to speak.

"I…" she started, but she wasn't sure how to voice what she'd just felt. "I heard something, while you were playing, besides the music. I mean, I didn't _hear_ it, but…I think…I think it was…" She trailed off.

At first, Jericho did nothing. But a moment later, his lips broke into a kind smile, and he took one of Raven's hands tenderly into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze—and without really realizing it, Raven knew that amidst all the chaos and confusion, that what she'd found was all that she needed.

**END**

**1/15/06**

* * *

**(1) In reference to the Teen Titans comic book #13, Beast Boys and Girls Part One. Bart Allen, or Kid Flash (not the one in the show, that's Wally West) offers to get Japanese, from Japan. I can't remember the exact line, and I don't feel like looking it up.**

If you felt like the story was rushing in the beginning and middle, and then stopped very suddenly at the end, then good, that's the point, because that's really what happened. All of the madness just sort of…stopped.

I had to stick Melvin in there, because she's just adorable. And in case you haven't spent much time around kids, they are constantly asking to press the buttons on elevators. Usually they press more than one of them.

As for the whole thing where Raven sort of heard Jericho…my reasoning behind that is they both have strong powers revolving around the mind and spirit and all that…so I figured there could be a sort of connection there. I dunno, just my way of looking at things.

Yep, I like Raven and Jericho. Together. And if you don't, that's okay. Everyone has their own preferences, and I won't bash anyone's pairing who doesn't bash mine. M'kay? So, that said, please review. One-shot reviews are depressingly few for me, so make my weekend and leave me a note, and I'll respond if you're signed.

Thanks!

_Child of a Pineapple_


End file.
